The Disappeared Kitsune!
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Cilan is missing! Where did he go? No one knows, but just hope hes ok... a short story I randomly came up with. enjoy and expect more soon! rated T btb just to be safe
1. Flashback

*One night, in the Roost, Ash, Iris, and Bu-ling were busy setting the table for dinner... only... Cilan was nowhere to be found...*

Bu-ling: *stares at the empty seat besides hers* Cilan... where did you go...?

Ash: Don't worry, we got Charizard and Dragonite looking for him.

Iris: Still its strange that he would disappear like that... its like he didn't want us to know something about him...

Ash: Like what? That hes a Kitsune? I cought on to that so quick, even he didn't see it coming...

*flashback to two weeks ago...*

Ash: Hmm... Cilan made a very nice cheesecake the other night. I think I'll have some...

*he goes into the kitchen and finds Cilan there... but something was different about him...*

Ash: *to self* _Why does he have those fireballs surrounding him...?_

Cilan: I can't keep this form any longer... I need to go and hide somewhere safe... until I can regain this form once more... *swipes a fish and runs out the backdoor*

Ash: *blinks twice* D-did I just see a green white tipped fox tail...? And what did he mean by 'this form'? Does this mean Cilan isn't really human?

Ash (voiceover): At that moment, I knew I had to do something. I had to see if he was really human or some kind of animal in dequise. So, a few days later, I set up a trap...

Ash: *sets out a plate of cookies* He can't resist them... and once he starts to nom... I'll trap him! *hears someone coming and hides*

Cilan: *quietly walks toward the cookies* *to self* _I really need to hide... but I can't just leave Ash's cookies all alone..._ *noms*

Ash: Yessss... *cuts a nearby rope, dropping a cage down*

Cilan: *looks around scared* _Oh-man... it was a trap! Now who ever set this up is gonna find out my secret!_

Ash: Alright! I cought him! I got you now Ci- *notices the green fox w/ white markings* Oh... how did you get in here? Sorry... I thought you were my friend. You see, hes been acting very strangely. *lets the fox out* Again, I'm sorry. You can leave now.

Cilan: *swipes a cookie and runs off*

Ash: Oh well, that trap failed... might as well clean up. *does so*

*meanwhile... in Cilan's room...*

Cilan: *curled up on his bed* _Hmm... Ash didn't reconize me... but I have to be careful... that was too close... _*yawns* _Not good... if I fall asleep... and someone finds me here... _*falls asleep*


	2. Flashback 2 & The Mysterious Expriment!

Note: sorry for the first chippy being so short, but there was a thunderstorm and I had to act fast. I'll try to make this one longer.

Bu-ling *voice over*: So you didn't even know the fox you let go was Cilan?

Ash *voice over*: No, not at the time, but one day I cought him in the act... when he couldn't keep up his human form... but he also attacked me too...

Ash: *stepping over berries* *sighs* I told him not to leave these berries laying everywhere! Cilan! Come in here and get these berries before I break my neck and you have to pay for the hospital bill!

Cilan: *in pain* Ash... get away... now...

Ash: Ha ha ha very funny...

Cilan: *voice changes* I mean it...! Run...!

Ash: *is getting freaked out* Are you ok?

Cilan: *transforms and attacks*

Ash: *is pinned to the floor* Cilan?! Get off of me! *punches him in the face*

Iris *voice over*: You only made him madder by doing that... what a kid...

Cilan: *bites him hard*

Ash: OW! You stupid! GET OFF! Why are you attacking me?!

Cilan: **Why...? Because you know my secret! And anyone that finds out that their friend is a kitsune MUST DIE!**

Ash: You're Insane! *grabs a gun* Don't make me do this...

*BANG!*

Cilan: *collapes*

Ash: Oh $%# ... I killed him... if Cress and Chili find out, I'm toast! I gotta get rid of the body...

?: No you don't. Hes just knocked out.

Ash: Iris?! When did you?

Iris: Get back? Just now.

Ash: No, I mean where did you get the tranquilizer gun?

Iris: Oh, I found it in the storage closet.

Ash: We have one of those?

Iris: Uh, Yeah... remember when you bought the house? It had that wide long (A/N: GETCHA MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!) closet?

Ash: Oh right... sorry...

Iris: Yeah, sure... anyway, whats gotten into Cilan? He was fine when I left and when I come back, hes a fox like monster...

Ash: I wish I knew... what I do know is that hes a kitsune... crazy one...

Iris: Well, lets hope when he wakes up, he doesn't attack again...

Bu-ling *voice over*: Did he go crazy again?

Ash *voice over*: No, he didn't, but he did apologize for attacing me... even though he didn't remember it, but he did taste blood in his mouth.

*end flashback*

Bu-ling: *gets up*

Ash: Where are you going?

Bu-ling: To find my boyfriend! (A/N: shes a kitsune too people!)

Iris: Well we're coming with you!

Ash: Yeah, no way we'd let you do this by yourself. Hes our friend too!

Bu-ling: Thanks guys, lets go!

*so the gang, leave in search of their friend/boyfriend... but meanwhile... in a lab of some sort... an expriment is taking place...*

?: So... how is he coming along...?

? #2: We're Just about ready to test him out, Dennis, sir!

?: ITS GHETSIS! GET IT RIGHT!

? #2: Sorry sir, its just that your theme has that "DENNNNNNIS" line in it. Then theres the internet mame...

Dennis: For calling me 'Dennis' and going on the internet, while you're suppose to be doing your job, I'm docking your pay!

? #2: Awww...

Dennis: Now bring him out!

? #2: Yes, Ghetsis, sir... *presses a button that opens a door on the nearby wall, reaveling... Cilan?!*

Dennis: Yessss... I managed to make his heart dark so he'll kill anything I want and destroy what I want!

? #2: So, what are you gonna test him on, if you don't mind me asking?

Dennis: Why you, of course!

? #2: Wait, what?!

Dennis: Now, Kitsune1000! Kill the scientist beside me!

Cilan: *obeys and brutally murders the scientist*

Dennis: Good... now come... we shall look over the city... for soon it'll be ours...

Cilan: *follows*


End file.
